Mondays
by LightsOutTonight
Summary: When Ashley moves out to small town Chesterland, Ohio she mets a certain blonde who shows her up in more ways than one, and when Ashley can't tolerate it anymore, something strange happens, maybe even electric.


**I finally decided to just write. To write for myself, so this may not be updated every day or week and it may never get finished. I just wanted to write. I also apologize for this first chapter being so short. I promise that the longer it takes me to update, the longer the chapter will be.**

Hands wrapped around my body holding so tightly that they're constricting airflow to my lungs.

Blurry. Everything just leaving me to believe nothing has changed, yet it has.

Silent whispers reassuring me that it's going to be ok.

The smell of metal and cleaning supplies.

The salty taste of tears on my lips.

I just want to leave, this town holds too many memories. Memories of a person I loved more than anything or anyone.

Thinking about him, my tears flow faster. I've never cried so much in my life.

My dad is gone. It's hard to put together. This silent agreement between my heart and brain that this shouldn't of happened, so it didn't.

But it did, it happened and nothing can change that. No matter the amount of tears and pleas it will never bring him back to me.

The whispers of the few people bring me out of my thoughts, and led me to theirs. They want to know why this girl is standing in the middle of a hospital crying, being held by her mother, maybe her aunt. They already know why though. Why else would someone be crying by the little room where all bad news is released? It's always death. It wouldn't be anything else. No one would cry that hard for any other reason than death. A death of someone important. Someone this girl loved unconditionally.

I'm once again brought out of my thoughts by arms releasing me and telling me that we need to go, and I listen. I'm escorted out of the hospital by my mother. I'm about to burst into tears again, but then remind myself to keep calm. To ignore all urges to let the sadness spill out of me, in the most obvious of ways.

"Ashley." She spoke with a shaky voice "we're going to be fine, ok?" And she was right, we were going to be fine, but that didn't change the present. The present contained tears and memories and regrets and jumbled thoughts.

"I don't want to live here without dad" I manage to say with the little strength I had.

"I know. I don't either, but we'll talk about that tomorrow. You need to go sleep." Sleep? She literally thinks I can sleep right now? My dad just died, and I'm expected to sleep. I don't think thats how it works.

"I won't be able to sleep."

"Try." And I did try, but it doesn't work. Have you ever tried forcing sleep upon yourself? It's hard isn't it?

"Mom? Where are you?" I called out in our over the top sized house.

"Office" Her faint reply shattered the momentary silence. I walked down the slim corridor to my mom, and found her looking through an old photo album from when I was 9. "Come here," she patted her lap gently. I may have been seventeen, but that wouldn't stop me from taking the much needed comfort from the only other parent I had.

"That was the first time you ever went bowling." I pointed to a simple picture that was taken of my mom and I tying our uncomfortable bowling shoes.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it. That was a really fun day."

"You sucked at bowling, that was for sure." I felt her body shake as she chuckled at my comment.

"Please, at least I reached 150 points, unlike your father." It was true. My dad was horrible at bowling. His ball went into the gutter nearly every time.

"So, mom, are you serious about us getting out of this place?" I asked, begging the answer to be yes.

"Yeah, i don't see us needing this big of a house with use us, and I was thinking maybe we could go live out in Western Ohio, you know, you can snowboard and I can pick up my job there." We went to Ohio every winter to snowboard, and my dad would do a charity concert there, and somehow my mom always took time to go and talk to some of her clients.

"I'd like that, but can we get a 4 bedroom house? So incase Jeremy or Bryce want to come and stay with us for a while?" Jeremy and Bryce were my 2 best friends, and my mom didn't mind that they were boys at all, and she would let them spend the night whenever. It could deal with the fact that they're both gay, and I happen to be a lesbian, but who knows.

"Absolutely, they can both come with us when we move. They can help you decorate because God knows you need it."

"Hey! My room is fine!" I argue.

"Ok, well here, take a look at some of these." She hands me a piece of paper with certain homes circled in red marker. One stuck right out, I'd seen it so many times in my life. It was near the slopes we would go to every year, and I immediately wanted to live there.

"This one." I pointed at the house and then got up to go eat. I hadn't eaten since 12 and it was already 2 in the morning.

I prepared some mac and cheese, getting out my special red pepper that makes Velveta that much better, and just thought about what Ohio would be like.

I knew we would get that house, we weren't short on money at all. We actually had a rather large amount of it, but I didn't know anything about the people, I mean, they could be homophobic bigots or they could be the complete opposite.

About 3 days later we had a funeral service for my dad. I spoke. I told of the time we all went bowling because after seeing the pictures of us it was fresh in my mind. I told of the time that my dad bought me my first guitar, a custom telecaster, and how he taught me how to play. After that i played his favorite song, We're going to be friends by The White Stripes, and a couple others. I knew its what he would've wanted.

2 weeks later, we were on our way to Chesterland, Ohio and our new home. We left the now vacant one 2 hours ago, and we were currently in an airplane, on the 5 hour flight to Ohio.

At 7:30 in the afternoon we arrived at the small but large tutor style home and I immediately fell even more in love with the house. It was literally perfect. I headed through the door that my mother just opened, and was awestruck, it was spacious, with windows covering an entire wall, and a ceiling as tall as the house. The kitchen had black granite counter tops and walnut cabinets, and the walls were painted a dull green.

My room was huge, had a walk in closet, and its own bathroom. A shower, the perfect getaway.

Few days later we had our house all set up except for my room decor. I wanted to changed my room a little bit, and I need new things, but I was waiting until after we signed me up for school, which was happening today. King High was apparently the best in the county, and they had a snowboard club. It guaranteed you season passes to Alpine Valley, the slopes that weren't far from Chesterland. They also has a star basketball team, which was pretty cool.

We pulled up to the rather large high school that stuck out in such a small town, and walked up to the entrance, pressing the buzzer to announce our presence.

"Come in" A soft voice rang through the speaker.

We walked in, and straight into the front office that had many people already stuffed into it. "How may I help you?" The same voice asked. I was surprised when it came from a girl who appeared to be my age.

"I need to register my daughter for her Junior year." My mom responded as I remained still and slightly shocked at the girl in front of me. She had blonde hair that shone like a model's in a hair product commercial, blue eyes that look like contacts, and then a gentle smile.

"Ok, well were going to need her basic records and your identification and all that fun stuff."

After a torturous hour of sitting in the beautiful blondes office, we finally retreated home, and i had strange feeling that this up coming school year would be different. Very very different.

**So, there we go, my little beginning to a hopefully big adventure. I'd be grateful if you reviewed, you know, encouragement and all. I'll even take criticism, I actually appreciate it. **


End file.
